someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Exception Access Violation
I love playing Counter Strike 2D or CS2D for short. It's basically Counter Strike in a top down view. One day, I was playing the game and I was in a server called "Emotives | CS2D". It's basically a main stream server there. Everything was normal but the server was lagging really bad, everyone was getting high pings. But I got tired of it and just disconnected from the server, But noticed that there were no sounds no more. I wasn't so surprised as this happens to my PC whenever its overheating. So, I restarted my PC as it was the only way to fix it. When the computer was done rebooting I decided to play CS2D again. The game started and I went to the server list. But something odd caught my eye. Most of the server names were named "null". This creeped me out because I pretty much get scared easily. I restarted the game and went back to the server list and I was surprised again to see that everything went normal but there was one server still named "null". Out of curiosity I decided to enter the server. When the server loaded up it was actually "Emotives | CS2D" just in a different server name. But I checked the server info and it said that the server name was "Emotives | CS2D" and not "null". I thought to myself "Meh." and decided to play. In a middle of a round when I was about to defuse the bomb, The "reload sound" was spamming and it made my game lag I had an FPS of 2 then suddenly the game crashed with the most infuriating error message in the game, "Exception Access Violation". This error would come up even the slightest crash when you play the game. I started the game again and saw that the "main menu background" was gone. I got very scared and decided to check the game directory if the splash.jpg (main menu background file) was still there. To my surprise it was still there. "Maybe it didn't load up?" I thought. When I click the "Find Servers" text (used to open the server list) nothing came up. I clicked "New Game/Create Server" and nothing came up. I clicked every single button and texts still nothing came up. I couldn't even close the game. I opened up Task Manager and saw that the game was eating up alot of memory. So I clicked "End Process" and the game was forcely closed. But when it closed, My desktop icons dissappeared and also my taskbar was gone. It's was just me staring at my desktop background, scared. I quickly unplugged my PC and was thinking of what just happened. "Could it just be my PC cause of how old and outdated it is?". I decided to take a nap before I reboot my PC again just to give it a little cool. I woke up around 4 hours after the incident. I booted up my PC and the same problem. Still nothing loaded up, Icons were still gone and my taskbar. I waited around 10 minutes to see if it'll load up. Though the only thing that loaded up after around 10 minutes was CounterStrike 2D's icon. I froze. But I wanted to end this bullshit. So I opened up that one icon. It loaded up, everything was normal. Main menu background was there, I could open up the Server list and everything. But once I got to my "options" My Player name was changed to "null". I tried to erase it but I couldn't. Whenever i press "backspace" it just doesnt erase so I sticked with it and loaded up "Emotives | CS2D". I got in then my mouse stopped working. But I could see that all the character sprites were turned into purple squares and the weapon sprites were turned into white sqaures. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, It was like the game was trying to scare me and mindfucking me at the same time. Finally I could move the mouse and I could play but the FPS was bad, It was around 10-15. I played some couple of rounds to forget what just happened. But another odd thing though, round after round the game started to become "destroyed". Things were going so misplaced. bullets turning into weird blue lines. leaderboards score and kills turning into ridiculous amount of numbers (i.e 50001). Soon after I didn't want to play anymore and I just said to myself "One last round." But during my last round the reload spam was coming back and the game lagged so bad again. and ofcourse the game crashed and the error message "Exception Access Violation" pop up. I couldn't believe the events that happened. I contacted my friend who was a "PC expert" to come over and see what was happening. In about an hour he arrived and I told him everything that happened. He told me to give him some privacy on my PC to see what's up. Hours has passes and I decided to just play GTA V while I wait. He finally came to me and concluded that my PC was just "wearing out" or "breaking down" during the course of the events. I became relieved that it wasnt some evil monster or some shit. But still a part of me was still screaming out it wasn't my pc. it was the game. A week after, I bought a brand New CPU with updated GPU and sold my old one. Now everything is normal and I still play CS2D with no problems. I started to think that maybe it was just my old PC after all. But who knows, right? '''Autthor: '''SurfingGamer Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game